Swap me once, Shoot you twice
by The X-Filer
Summary: COMPLETE! Agents' Scully and Myers are in an incident that causes them to body swap. Will Scully get her body back before Myers has way too much fun with it? Chapter 11 NOW UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Swap me once, Shoot you twice**

**By **

**The X-Filer**

--

Scully walked the halls of the bureau looking at her watch as she went. She could hear the thunder of a morning storm outside echoing throughout the building. She sighed, she was never usually late but with the heavy rain and the busy traffic she was already half an hour late. She was nearly to the elevator when an arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"Morning gorgeous, you're a little late aren't you?" Scully groaned loudly.

"I will be if you don't get out of my way" Myers stepped in front of her and put a hand on his chest.

"Say please" Scully smiled slightly

"Please believe me when I say, if you don't get out of my way in 2 seconds I will be forced to rip your arms and legs off with my bare teeth" Myers stepped back slightly and opened his arms.

"Show me" Scully rolled her eyes then stepped around him and into the elevator. Seconds later Myers stepped in as well. Scully raised an eyebrow.

"Why are you following me, Agent Myers?" Myers raised an eyebrow back at her.

"Why wouldn't I be, Agent Scully?" Scully closed her eyes and listened to the thunder outside. Suddenly the lights blinked and the elevator jolted sharply causing them to fall on the floor with a thud. Myers groaned and rolled over.

"Karma" he looked across at Scully who was still on the floor. He quickly crawled over to her and helped her up. "Are you ok Agent Scully?" Scully rubbed her head.

"Yeah what happened?" Myers looked at the buttons, the screen flashed 'Err'.

"Looks like the storm cause the elevator to short circuit" he muttered banging on the button board. "Looks like we'll be here for a while" Scully walked over to him and peered at the buttons.

"Damn it!" Myers turned and looked at her crossing his arms.

"Well we could make the most of this situation by..."

"Finish that sentence Agent Myers, and I'll finish you" Scully pulled out her phone "maybe I can get in touch with Mulder" Myers smiled

"Why rush, we have plenty of time together" Scully glared at him

"Agent Myers I would rather die than spend a long period of time alone with you" Myers pursed his lips

"I'm hurt..."

"No you're not, now help me with..." Suddenly a bright spark erupted throughout the small space causing the both of them to fly back and hit the walls. Everything went black.

--

Myers didn't know how long he was out for but it must have been a while. Because when his vision came back he saw Mulder standing over him.

"You're awake, how are you feeling?" Myers stared at him for a long moment and swallowed. Then he felt Mulder put a hand on the side of his face. Myers's eyes flung open.

"Agent Mulder? I am flattered but what are you doing?" He stopped when he heard a familiar voice come from his mouth. Mulder looked at him and Myers noticed something more than friendship in his eyes. Myers gulped.

"Scully what are you talking about? Are you ok?" Myers stopped suddenly, had he just called him Scully? Myers sat up slowly then his eyes looked down and caught site of his 'body'

"Oh my god I have... I have..." He stuttered looking at himself in shock, pulling at his shirt.

"Scully are you ok?" Mulder asked helping him up. Myers stood slowly then out of the corner of his eye he caught site of something disturbing. It was his body sitting on the opposite side of the room with Agents around it. Myers kinked his head to the side.

"_That's my body! Why is my body over there? If that's my body then I must be..."_

Suddenly Myers and his body across the room stared wide eyed at each other. Myers looked down at his hands, small and pale.

"_I must be!..." _he felt a hand around his waist. He looked up to see Mulder staring at him concerned

"Scully? Are you ok?"

--

**A/N**

**Hey here's an Idea I thought of**

**Hope you like it!**

**Let me know if you want me to continue**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Swap me once, Shoot you twice**

**2**

--

Scully stood up slowly as she stared at her body that was standing across the room with Mulder's arm around its waist

"What the?" Scully looked down for a moment and nearly fell over from the site before her. "Oh my god...This can't be happening" Scully looked up again and her eyes went wide when she saw Mulder and her body no longer there. "Hey!" Scully started to walk in the direction that Mulder had gone when suddenly someone stepped in front of her.

"Agent Myers, now that you are up and going again, I suggest you get back to work" Scully looked up to see AD Kersh gazing down at her.

"Sir, with all due respect I am not Agent Myers" Kersh raised an eyebrow.

"No? Well then, who am I talking to then?" he said somewhat annoyed.

"Agent Scully... Agent Myers and I must have swapped bodies somehow with the storm and now I am in his body and he is in my body" Scully argued. Kersh just looked at her.

"Get back to work Agent Myers, don't make me repeat myself" Kersh warned as he walked away.

"But... but..." Kersh glanced over his shoulder and Scully soon went silent. Scully looked around. "If Myers is really in my body then... Damn it!" Scully started to run down the hall towards the stairs she had to get to the basement before Myers decided to discover things about himself he didn't know about yet. Scully pushed through a door, she wasn't about to let Myers have free range of her body.

--

Mulder and Myers walked down towards the basement. Myers had to walk slowly to not fall over in the high heel shoes. Mulder noticed the difference in Scully but just thought it was from the incident in the elevator earlier. They rounded the corner and walked through the basement door. Myers stopped short of the desk. Mulder noticed the change in Scully.

"Scully are you ok?" Myers didn't look at him instead he looked at the posters on the walls.

"Wow, and I thought I was a loser" Mulder looked at her confused.

"Scully, what's wrong?... Scully?" Mulder reached out and touched her. Myers jumped and stared at him. He saw concern in his eyes and even something more than that.

'_Oh you are so into her' _Myers thought as he cleared his throat

"You're talking to me?" Mulder looked at her oddly.

"Well unless your name is not Scully then yes I was" Myers opened his eyes and nodded slowly smiling slightly

"Right, Scully, I am Scully... Agent Dana K. Scully... Special Agent because I am special, yes I am" Myers put his hands on his hips. Mulder stared at Scully's face.

"Scully are you sure you're ok?" Myers pursed his lips for a moment and smiled

"You know I could use a cup of coffee right about now" Mulder looked at her oddly

"Ok, well I'll be right back then, sit down and rest for a bit" He said before he started to leave.

"Can you get 3 of those chocolate biscuits as well while you're at it, thanks!" Myers shouted after him. Myers waited a few minutes before he sat down in Mulder's chair. He started to swivel it round then placed his feet up on the table and waited until he was sure Mulder was gone before he decide to discover new things about himself. Myers looked around as he gently grabbed the collar of his blouse. He started pulling it open when...

"Do it and I'll make sure you're last words will be begging me to stop" Myers jumped so high it caused the chair to topple over, sending him crashing to the floor. "Ouch!" Scully stomped over to the desk as Myers up righted the chair and crawled back up and onto it.

"Don't do that when I'm doing something I'm not supposed to!" he said rubbing his arm. Scully leaned over and stared at him.

"I want my body back" Myers looked at 'himself' and shrugged

"I want to get married to you but do you see me getting what I want?" Scully was getting impatient.

"Myers! Just give it back already!" Myers spread his arms wide.

"What do you want me to do just blink and Poof, we are there? Besides I'm not ready to give up this body yet" Scully stared at him

"Excuse me?" Myers stood straighter.

"You heard me, I haven't finished... discovering it yet so I... need to... discover..."

"Myers shut up before you dig yourself a deeper grave than you already have, why do you want my body for anyway? You have no experience of being a girl!" Myers stared at her.

"Do you really have to ask that? Besides for once in my life I am finally sexy, I want to use that to my advantage" Scully's eyes narrowed.

"Agent Myers let me make this clear to you, if you even take one peek at my body, and I will find out about it, rest assure you will not leave this office alive" Myers narrowed his eyes and tone to match hers.

"You wouldn't kill yourself" Scully just stared

"Try me" Myers backed off a bit.

"Now would that be murder or suicide?"

"MYERS!"

"What?! Anyway why do you want your body back so much uh? You've had it for over 25 years, it's about time you shared it with someone, besides it's not like I'm stopping you from discovering my body" Scully started getting angry, her hand rolled into a fist. Myers saw it. "Uh ah, if you hit me then I can file abuse against you" Scully cursed under her breath. He was right and she couldn't do anything about it. Scully moved slightly.

"Myers, no one believes me ok..." Myers almost laughed

"Well I wonder why" Just then Scully thought of something.

"Mulder, Mulder will believe me, he can help" Myers smirked and was about to say something when Mulder walked back through the door.

"Believe you about what Agent Myers?" Scully turned around to see Mulder standing with a cup of coffee and 3 chocolate biscuits. Scully walked over to him.

"Mulder you have to listen to me, this is going to sound crazy but its true" Mulder stared at her

"Ok Agent Myers you have 3 minutes" Scully glanced over her shoulder at Myers who was now sitting on Mulders desk, showing a little more skin than she who have liked him to in front of her partner. Scully turned back to Mulder.

"Mulder, Myers and I have swapped bodies, I am actually agent Scully trapped inside this monstrosity" Mulder looked at her oddly.

"Right, Agent Myers have you seen a doctor today?..." Scully groaned

"Mulder! I am telling you the truth! Go ahead ask '_Agent Scully' _something she would only know" Scully said gesturing to Myers sitting on the desk. Mulder looked across at Myers then back at Scully. "Please ask me or _'her'_ something that only Scully would know" Mulder rolled his eyes.

"Ok Myers... What did I say to Agent Scully last week in the park on our way back to work" Scully thought for a moment.

"You talked about how a lemon would taste if you injected apple juice into it" Mulder just stared at her.

"Lucky guess" Scully rolled her eyes.

"Mulder! Ok I'll prove it to you" she turned to Myers still sitting on the desk in his own little world. "Agent Scully, what colour underwear are you wearing today"

"Agent Myers!" Mulder grabbed Scully's arm. "You have no right in asking a question like that" Scully pulled her arm away.

"Just let him, her, it answer the question, what colour underwear are you wearing?" Myers's eyes stared at her.

"Well if you had let me look earlier then I could have told you"

"Just answer the question already!" Myers pulled at his blouse and sat straighter.

"Alright, already, geez. Ok I, Agent Scully am wearing... red laced underwear?" Mulder swallowed hard and Scully rolled her eyes.

"No you're wearing plain black undies" Myers smiled slightly

"Really? Interesting" Scully gave him an evil glare. Mulder just shook his head.

"You know what Agent Myers, get out before I put you out, now"

"But I am Scully!" She protested. Myers pointed at the door.

"You heard my man, now get out!" Mulder placed down what he was carrying and started to push Scully out the door. Scully glanced back over her shoulder at Myers who was smiling widely.

"The day will come very soon Agent Myers when you will come running up to backgrounding and burst through the door begging me for help with something and when that day comes I may not be so co-operative to help you!" Myers looked at her a little nervous as Mulder closed the door behind her. He looked up at Mulder who was staring at him.

"I swear he gets crazier and crazier" Mulder commented. Myers put on a smile

"Yeah, crazy" he turned and swallowed hard.

'_I wonder what she was talking about, what is coming in a few days?'_

_--_

**A/N**

**Can you guess what it is? lol **

**Don't worry it'll be safe to read whatever it is :) **

**Hey hope you like it**

**Let me know if you want more**

**Thanks for all the reviews and **

**Thanks for reading everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Swap me once, Shoot you twice**

**3**

**--**

"Damn you! Why won't you work! Stupid nonexistent password!" Scully cursed smacking the keys on the computer. It had been 4 hours since the incident in the elevator and she was getting more and more annoyed with the whole situation. Not only had Myers stolen her body, he had stolen her job too. Scully cursed the keys again. "Passwords! Why do we need them anyway! It's just a word that you have to get pass and... **Beep**... Stupid nonexistent password!" Scully cursed again, breathing heavily she looked around at the other agents in the room. They were busy typing but she did notice slight glances every so often. She looked back at the blank screen. "I give up!" Just then she heard a noise from the door. Scully's eyes went wide. Now for a woman there comes a time of the month when everyone needs to leave them alone to just work through it and Scully knew it was coming up soon but she didn't expect it the same day she had swapped bodies with Myers.

"AGENT SCULLY!"

Scully, and a lot of the other agents, looked up as a crashing sound came from the door. Suddenly but not unexpectedly her body came running into the room straight over to her. Scully looked up at him.

"What do you want?" Myers was breathing heavily; Scully noticed something different about his face. "Agent Myers do I sense slight desperation coming from you?" Myers swallowed hard and sat down slowly, very slowly.

"Agent Scully I don't mean to alarm you in any way but... but I think I broke your body" Scully raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?" Myers shifted slightly.

"Well you see I just went to the toilets because I felt a strange pain and when I went there, there was... there was..." Scully raised an eyebrow.

"There was what Agent Myers?" Myers swallowed again.

"There was... you know... red stuff... down there... In places I'm not allowed to go!" he whispered franticly "and now I have this stomach ache that could take down a whale and my legs ache and I feel like crying!" Scully cleared her throat and looked down trying not to laugh as his eyes blinked a few times.

"You've never had a girlfriend before have you? Agent Myers, it is called a menstrual cycle" Myers eyes went wide

"A men did what cycle?" Scully pursed her lips

"Agent Myers it's a normal womanly function, you will bleed up to 7 days..." Scully noticed his face had gone a deep white colour.

"I'm going to die aren't I? Nothing on Earth bleeds for that long and lives to tell about it"

"Well I guess that's why they say men are from Mars and women are from Venus" Scully smiled. Myers just stared.

"I don't get it" Scully shook her head

"No, Mars never does get it" Myers shifted slightly still not understanding

"So are you going to help me or what?" Scully leaned back in the chair and pursed her lips.

"No, I think not" Myers's mouth fell open.

"What?! This is your body Agent Scully, when I signed up for this body swapping agreement it never said anything in the instruction manual about this 'men did what cycle'" Scully picked up a pen as she noticed the desperation in his voice.

"You wanted my body Agent Myers, it's only fair that you get all the 'broken' parts as well" Myers looked at her angry now.

"You can't do this to me! I have toilet paper stuffed down places I'm not even allowed to go right now, and now my stomach feels like it ate a whale and not to mention I am so sick of seeing that stapler on my desk!..." in a split second Myers grabbed the stapler and threw it over to another agent on the far side.

"Hey Green! Keep your damn stapler on your side of the room!" Myers let out a puff and looked back at Scully who was just staring at him curiously. Myers's eye's started to water again. "Damn emotions!" he said wiping his eyes. Scully looked at him sympatheticly.

"Myers? Are you ok?" Myers shook his head as he looked at the floor

"I think I need a hug" Scully rolled her eyes as she stood.

"Come on Myers, let's go shopping" Myers looked up curiously.

"Shopping? Why?" Scully grabbed his arm and pulled him up.

"Because Agent Myers when a woman like yourself get's your 'Men did what cycle' she needs to go shopping for the necessities"

"Oh you mean chocolate?!" He replied walking behind her. Scully didn't look back as she took him to the car.

"Yes agent Myers that is exactly what we are buying"

--

**Shopping mall 15 minutes later...**

"Ok hold up, there is just way too much information here I have to deal with. So I have to get these things called tampons?" Scully nodded showing his the different styles.

"Yes and then when you open them, you go to the toilet and you take one and place it in..."

**Crash! **

"My what?!" Myers said picking up the boxes he had dropped from the shock of what she had just said.

"You heard me" she replied. Myers looked over the jungle of boxes before him.

"Can't it be simpler than that? So what's the difference between the regular and the super?" he asked pointing to two different boxes. Scully smiled slightly.

"Don't worry you'll figure that one out in a day or two" Reaching out Myers picked up a blue box and put it in his basket.

"This feels wrong on so many different levels right now"

"Well you could give my body back" Myers glanced at her.

"I could not either" he said smiling. Scully was getting annoyed

"Come on, we better get you to the toilet before you ruin my reputation and my skirt" Myers and Scully went through the check out and made it to the public toilets. Scully reminding Agent Myers that the woman's toilets was on the left and not on the right. Myers walked through the door and into a cubicle. After some heavy thinking on his part he finally managed to finish the job he was supposed to do without looking once. Feeling proud of himself he folded the box top back on and went to open the door fast, miss judging it completely and smacked himself in the head.

"Ouch!" Myers grabbed his nose as he slowly squeezed himself out the cubicle door. Walking over to the sink he looked in the mirror to find his nose was bleeding slightly. "That's all I need!" he muttered in annoyance.

"Myers! Hurry up already!" he heard Scully call from outside. Myers looked at his dribbling nose. Just then he had an idea. Pulling the box of tampons out, he reached in and selected one. After a few minutes he precariously stuck one up his nose to catch the blood. Looking in the mirror again he saw the blood had stopped.

"There we go" grabbing his tampon box he washed his hands and walked out to Scully who was waiting.

"So how did you... What the hell is that up your nose for? Do you want me to look like an idiot? God I can't leave you alone 5 minutes with my body!" She cursed pulling on the string and popping the tampon from his nose.

"Hey! That was comfortable!" he argued. Scully placed a hand on his face to check the bleeding which had now stopped.

"Come on! Let's get back to work and Mulder, we have to find a way to switch bodies back" Myers followed her

"Spooks won't believe you, you already tried that one" Scully stopped and turned to him, pointing a finger at him

"I already tried it yes, but you on the other hand haven't" Myers stared at her

"Hey I aint doin' it, imagine what he'd do to me when he finds out I got to be in your body and he couldn't, he'd kill me, you, well us!" Scully's eyes narrowed.

"Myers" George looked at her.

"Yes?"

"I am not asking you" She growled. There eyes met. Just then Myers felt something run down his lip. He taste it then looked at Scully.

"Hey Scully?"

"What?"

"Can I have that Tampon back?"

--

**A/N**

**Hey hope you like it**

**Let me know what you thought and if you want more**

**Thanks for all the reviews**

**Thanks for reading everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Swap me once, Shoot you twice**

**4**

**--**

It didn't take long for them to return to the bureau. Scully and Myers entered the basement to find Mulder throwing pencils at the roof.

"Hey that looks like fun, can I have a go?" Myers asked walking over to him but Scully grabbed his arm.

"No, not until we work this out" Mulder sat up and smiled until he saw Myers standing behind Scully.

"We should tattoo 'leech' to your head Agent Myers, you can't seem to stay away from Scully today"

"You don't know the half of it" Myers muttered as he plunked his body on the table. He leaned back and smiled at Mulder who, by Scully's standards, fell right into his little flirting stunt. Scully folded her arms.

"Ahem?" This broke the two's eye contact. Mulder was somewhat annoyed.

"Agent Myers what are you still doing here?" Scully walked over to the desk and nudged Myers.

"Tell him the truth" Myers looked at her for a moment then sighed.

"Oh alright" then he turned around and looked Mulder square in the eyes. "Agent Mulder there is something I've been meaning to tell you, and what I am about to say is the truth" Mulder looked at the blue eyes that seemed to be absorbing him.

"Ok I'm listening what is it?" Myers glanced back at Scully then back at Mulder. He then leaned down a little too far on the desk than Scully would have liked him too. Mulder visibly gulped.

"I love you"

"What?!" But before Scully could stop him, Myers grabbed Mulder's face and kissed him deeply. After a few minutes they came up for air.

"Well that was wrong on so many levels" Myers muttered under his breath smiling. Mulder didn't know what to say, he just sat there as if paralysed. Scully stormed over and grabbed Myers's arm.

"What the hell are you doing?! You were supposed to tell him the truth!"

"I did! I am Agent Scully and I Love Foxy Mulder, Don't you listen to the gossip around the bureau anymore?" Scully was getting more and more annoyed.

"That is not what I meant and you know it! God! Now you've ruined it!" Myers pulled his arm away.

"Hey, it's not my fault you didn't kiss him when you had the chance, because man he is such a good kisser! 10 out of 10, I might even go for another..." Myers started to lean forward to Mulder again before Scully grabbed him and pulled him off the desk.

"That?! That wasn't even a kiss! If I was to kiss him it would have been more like this!" Scully climbed over the desk and grabbed Mulder's head and before Mulder could pull back Scully kissed him passionately. Myers's eyes went wide as he saw his body kissing another man.

"Correction, that is wrong on so many levels" Myers waited until Scully released a very flabbergasted Mulder and slid off the table.

"You see that was a kiss that I would have given him, not that silly little thing" Myers opened his arms

"Hey! You want a kissing competition? Bring it on, I could go all day!" Mulder watched the both of them fight. Just then he saw Myers grabbed Scully by the arm and dragged her towards the door

"Come on!"

"Hey!"

"Agent Myers! Let her go!" Scully turned around and stormed right up to Mulder.

"Now you listen to me Mulder, I am Scully, I am trapped inside this... thing ..."

"Hey! I am proud of my body..."

"...And by some cruel fate Myers managed to get stuck in my body! Now I can't prove it to you but if I have ever needed you to trust me Mulder it is now!" Mulder looked at him for a long minute then back at Scully who stood next to him.

"I love you" Myers replied running a finger down his arm. Mulder turned back to the Myers in front of him.

"I won't ask you again, get out of my basement!"

"But!" Scully protested. But it was too late Mulder grabbed her by the arm and pushed her out the door slamming it behind her. Scully banged on the door several times.

"You can't hide in that body forever! I swear, if and when we swap back I'll come after you with a pitch fork, do you hear me?!!" Scully banged on the door again before she left to work out a new plan.

'_If he wants' to play it dirty, I'll give him dirty' _she said getting her phone out and dialling.

Meanwhile Myers turned and smiled at Mulder as he went and sat in his seat.

"So where were we?" Mulder looked up at Scully as she walked towards him slowly. Mulder watched her walk and noticed something different about her. Maybe Myers was telling the truth and that he was actually Scully trapped inside that body and this was actually Myers flirting with him. That sent an awful shiver up his spine.

"Scully? What are you doing?" Mulder asked as she sat on his lap and unbuttoned one button of her shirt.

"Nothing, why do you like it?" He watched as Scully leaned in to kiss him when the phone rang. Myers sat up and glared at the phone."Why do you hate me?!" Myers jumped off Mulder's lap and straightened his skirt as Mulder answered the phone.

"Hello? Yes... yes she's here hang on... it's for you Scully." Myers's eyes went wide as he took the phone from Mulder's hand.

"hello? Yes?...you want me to do what?... right now?...Alright, alright no need to get angry, I'll be right there... bye" Myers placed the phone down as Mulder looked at him.

"Trouble?" He asked noting Scully's brain thinking.

"Maybe, I have to go do an autopsy while teaching a class of new students" Mulder smiled

"Should be fun, you do it all the time" Myers looked at him

"I do?" Mulder gave him a quizzical stare. Myers saw this "Well wish me luck!" Turning he headed for the door when he heard Mulder say something.

"I love you" Myers stopped for a moment as his words hit him, then nodded slowly.

"Ah, you too?"

--

Now Myers, being a paper pusher and all, knew nothing about an autopsy except there was a dead body and well a dead body. Myers walked into the room filled with students and smiled widely at them putting on his best act.

"Good afternoon and welcome to my Autopsy, I am your cutteruperer George Myers and..."

"Our teacher is Dana Scully" One of the students interrupted him. Myers pursed his lips cursing himself because now he had to think quickly.

"Right, Dana Scully, you see kids that was a quiz to see if any of you were listening, so now that we know each other was listening let's get on with it" Myers turned to the wall that held a dozen freezers. "Ok then, a lucky dip, I can handle that, now let's see... enie, meanie, minie, mo, catch a tiger by the toe, if he bites you let him go, enie, meanie, minie, mo" Myers pointed at one of the freezers "Well mr dead man it's your lucky day" Moving to open it but not before putting heavy duty goggles on first he pulled on the handle... nothing happened. Myers looked at it curiously.

"Stubborn huh? Well we'll see about that" Sticking his leg up on the wall, not mentioning the riding up skirt, and getting a firm hold, Myers heaved hard putting all the weight on his high heels. "Open Damn you!" Myers was starting to get annoyed when a student came over to him.

"Ah Miss Scully? There's a latch here that you have to push up" Myers watched as the young woman pushed it up. Myers opened his mouth

"Ah, so that's how they stop the dead from getting out. Thank you miss, I'll remember that on my evaluation of this class" Without thinking Myers kept his leg up on the wall and in one quick movement he pulled as hard as he could. Suddenly the door flew open causing Myers to fall backwards and hit the floor hard, before he could register, the force of the jolt caused the body to roll and fall out landing on one of his feet. Myers pulled but couldn't get his foot out.

"Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!" Myers squealed feeling the coldness of the body and his toe felt something squishy. "It's touching me! Get it off!" Myers squeezed his eyes shut as the class helped the dead man off and onto the Autopsy table ready.

"Miss Scully, it's ok now, you can open your eyes" Myers peeked out and sighed with relief when he could see his foot again.

"Phew, I thought it was going to take the foot completely" Myers stood and brushed himself off then straightened his skirt. "Ok then let's get started." Myers walked over and looked at the 'John Doe' then picked up a scalpel. Clearing his throat he spoke loudly.

"Ok Class we start first with an incision" He thought for a moment "the square incision..."

"Ah miss, isn't it the..."

"Ah, don't interrupt please, this takes fine concentration"

"But!..." Myers looked at him and raised his eyebrow the best he could. The student went silent.

"Good now we start at right hand side like this and we cut a huge square on his chest" Myers feeling quite squirmish began to cut a huge square on the victims chest. Once done he faced the class "Also my personal favourite thing you can do to make it look prettier, you can also cut a section down the middle and then it looks like a cupboard with flaps, but we don't have time for such things right now" there was a slight giggle from the class as Myers without looking pulled the skin, he had cut away, to reveal the insides. Myers moved across the room to a corner and dumped the skin on the floor. Most of the student's mouths fell open in shock.

"Miss?" Myers waved a hand

"Don't worry the janitor will get that later, moving on. Now to determine what killed this man we need to look at his insides" Myers took one look at the hole in front of him and gagged. He looked away quickly.

"Miss Scully are you ok?" Myers placed a finger up in the air and nodded still not looking at the body.

"Yep, just a second, I think that was lunch coming up" Getting a grip he managed to turn to the class. "And that's how you do an autopsy"

"Ah Miss Scully. To do an Autopsy right you have to take all the insides out and weigh them on the scales there." Myers looked to where the student was pointing.

'_To vomit is to quit, to vomit is to quit... Damn it why aren't I vomiting!' _Myers moved to the body and without looking began to pull organs out one by one.

"Oh God! It's still warm!" the students looked at each other.

"It was in a freezer how can it be warm?" Myers glared at them

"It's my nightmare, let me have it the way I want it" Myers gritted his teeth. It was going to be a long afternoon; suddenly the pain in his belly came back. "Oh geezes! Hey has anyone got an Aspirin? Or a bullet maybe?" After several minutes of cutting he manage to pry the rib cage away, he threw it in the corner with the layer of skin he cut earlier. Cutting out a small organ he looked around for somewhere to put it. Then he spotted an old microwave off to one side. Moving to it he placed the thing in it and closed the door.

"That can stay there until I can figure out what it does" Myers said, taking a deep breath he began to gut the John Doe.

--

**15 minutes later.**

"Oh My God! This is disgusting!" Myers said not looking as he placed something that he would rather not think about down on the scales. "Ok you over in the right. Write the weight down and bag it under heart" Myers didn't even look to see the bloodied organ as it slipped out and plopped on the floor.

"Miss Scully, it's a kidney, because the hearts in the microwave, and it just fell on the floor" Myers shuddered.

'_Think of a happy place, think of a happy place...' _Myers glanced down for a second then closed his eyes and knelt down feeling for the kidney.

"Ok be a good class and guide me to it" The student's rolled their eyes as one started to give him directions

"Left, No your other left! Right, forward, back a little, nearly there, you got it!" Myers's hand grasped the squishy ballish thing. Pleased with himself he stood up quickly. Suddenly his head collided with the scales which echoed loudly causing him to drop the Kidney. Myers huffed as he rubbed his head.

"Well I ain't picking it up again. It can stay on the floor for all I care!" Myers moved back to the body and turned his head away. Touching something long and stringy he began to pull it out over his shoulder. Suddenly he yanked hard and it flew out.

"Ok we'll weigh you later." Dropping it on the floor with the mess he had already made. He walked over and cut something else out. Not sure what it was he threw it over his shoulder. It hit and splattered the microwave and started it cooking on high.

"Ah Miss" Myers stopped cutting.

"What is it now?! Can't you see I don't know what I am doing?!" He saw the student pointing behind him. Myers groaned. "What now?!" He turned to see that smoke was flowing from the microware. "Oh that can't be good" Myers ran for the microwave, suddenly he slipped on the intestines that were on the ground and slid across the floor and crashed into the freezers.

"Curse you high heels!" Myers scrambled as smoke filled the room. By the time he got to the microwave it had beeped and stopped. Myers waved the smoke away and peered in at the blackness inside the glass. "Ooh, I don't think I should open it" Myers turned around suddenly to see his class as they all started to file out of the room.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" One student stopped and looked at him.

"No offence Miss Scully, but we're going to find someone who can do a real autopsy" Myers opened and closed his mouth as the student walked from the room.

"Hey! Who's going to help me clean up in here?! You'll be sorry! You've missed out on a valuable lesson that one day may save your life!" Myers sighed and looked over his mess that covered the floor and now himself. Shrugging he turned and flicked off the light and slipped out the door closing it behind him.

"I'm sure the janitor won't mind a little extra work, besides he gets paid for it, can't let him be lazy" Myers thought as he walked towards the basement covered with blood.

'_Now Mulder my dear, where were we?'_

--

**A/N **

**Hey hope you like it**

**Let me know what you thought**

**Sorry if there's any mistakes, my 4 yr old niece likes to help lol**

**If anyone has any fun idea's for this story they might want to see **

**Let me know**

**Thanks for all the reviews**

**Thanks for reading everyone!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Swap me once, Shoot you twice**

**5**

**--**

It was the end of the day when Scully sat at her desk with her chin in her hands. She looked at the agents that were busy working and typing until her eyes fell upon a nice looking woman at the photo copier.

'_Wow she looks pretty hot, maybe I should go over and ask her out on a date...' _Scully was about to move when suddenly something hit her.

"I didn't just call another woman hot, did I?" Scully murmured and started to sweat a little as she looked around at the male agents in the room, trying to find an attractive one but her eyes kept going back to the beauty by the copier. "Oh this can't be happening" Scully stood up and started to walk towards the door. Her eyes wanting to look back at the woman as she started to feel strange feelings about her.

'_I like men, I like men, I like men...'_Scully rushed out the door and down the hall. _'Must find Myers!' _Scully rounded a corner and ran straight into Mulder.

"Agent Myers" Mulder acknowledge him. Scully looked up at Mulder and for the first time in what seemed like forever she didn't feel as attracted to him.

"Oh no, you're no longer sexy to me" Scully murmured. Mulder's eyes went wide

"Well I should hope not, Agent Myers. Because I don't find you sexy at all." Mulder replied moving away from Scully slightly. Scully grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Please Mulder, I am Scully trapped inside this body, you have got to believe me!" Scully pleaded. Mulder yanked his arm away.

"Myers enough with the trapped in body thing. You're only trying to live out some deranged fantasy of yours." Mulder pulled his arm away. Scully tried to stop him.

"You know what Mulder, fine. But the least you can do is tell me where Scully is" Scully argued looking into Mulders eyes. Mulder shook his head.

"Scully's already gone home, said she needed a little time to herself" Mulder replied. Scully's eyes went wide.

"When did she leave?"

"About five minutes ago" Mulder said as he pulled away and walked down the hall. Scully clenched her fist together.

"That little insignificant cockroach! If he think he's going to get time with my body he's are gravely mistaken!" Scully pulled her keys out of her pant pocket. She rushed towards the car park, fortunately she knew a shortcut to her home.

--

Myers looked around at the buildings until he found the one that was on his newly found license. There were many cars in the street but he managed to find a parking area. He smiled to himself as he got out of the car and walked up the driveway and along the corridor until he found Scullys apartment.

"Long bubble bath, here I come" Myers unlocked the door and pushed his way in. The apartment was dark. Myers looked around at the room it was nicely decorated and had pictures hanging around the room. One picture stuck out at him though, it was a picture of Scully and Mulder at a formal gathering.

"hmm?" Myers left out a sigh then smiled as he moved his way to the bathroom. He started undressing. First was his coat and then he started unbuttoning his shirt as he pushed through the bathroom door. With his shirt half undone he turned on the light.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!!" Myers jumped so high, he nearly hit the ceiling. He spun round to see his body standing there, angry.

"What the hell am I doing? What the hell are you doing?! I could have had a heart attack!" Myers placed a hand on his chest trying to ease his racing heart. "How did you get here so fast? Better yet how did you know where I would go first?" Myers asked sitting on the edge of the bath. Scully looked over him.

"A, I know a short cut and B, It doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out where a man would go when he's trapped inside a woman's body! Now do those buttons up!" Scully ordered. Myers smiled up at her.

"Or what?" He challenged. Scully's eyes narrowed.

"You know I heard castration is good this time of year" Their eyes met. Myers smiled

"Hey go ahead, it'll hurt you more than it will me" he laughed slightly. Scully took a step forward.

"Yeah but when we change back, I'm not the one who will be living with it the rest of my life" Scully smiled evilly and Myers cursed.

"You know what, fine. All I was going to do was have a bath and freshen up" He said buttoning up his shirt again. Scully rolled her eyes

"Myers you have your periods, having a bath wouldn't be the best thing now would it?" Scully raised an eyebrow. Myers couldn't think of anything to say to that.

"Well I want to have a shower eventually, I don't want to stink for the rest of the week!" he argued standing up. Just then Scully held out a black piece of fabric.

"Here" She gestured towards him.

"A blindfold? But how am I supposed to see where I am going?"

"Easy, I will guide you" Myers stepped back

"You aint touching my body!" Myers said defensively. Scully narrowed her eyes.

"Myers it's my body and if you want a shower this is the only way you can do it without me killing you" Scully said in an innocent voice. Myers suppressed a sigh as he grabbed the blindfold.

"Oh alright but remember to kill is to murder" he muttered as he tied the blindfold tightly around his head. He stood as Scully started to undress him.

"I'll take my chances"

--

A little while later.

Myers sighed as he climbed out of the shower blind fold and all.

"You know this would go a lot quicker if I could just take the blindfold off" Myers suggested as he felt around for a towel. Scully stared at her naked body.

"No, I'm not sure it would Agent Myers. Not with your brain anyway" Scully stated standing up and grabbing the towel and pushing it into his hands. Myers began to dry himself.

"You know this is so Ironic, I've so wanted to see you naked, like any man would, and for the first time my body is staring at your naked body and I'm not even in it!" Myers cursed throwing the towel to one side. He held out a hand and Scully passed him a shirt, ignoring his last comment.

"Myers we have a problem, I think being in each other's bodies is causing us to turn into each other slightly." She said a little worried.

"Oh what do you mean?"

"What I mean is, I saw some women at the copier today and I thought she looked... hot!" Scully bit back the words. Myers shrugged as he took his blindfold off, finally dressed.

"You mean Rachael? So? Everyone thinks she's hot, what I wouldn't do to..."

"Myers! Focus! Haven't you been feeling odd around men..."

"Well..."

"Wait, let me rephrase that, have you felt attracted to any male today that you normally wouldn't?" Scully asked as she watched Myers raise and drop his eyebrows in the mirror.

"Well I guess I kind of was attracted to spooky today, does that count?" he asked still raising then dropping his eyebrows.

"See, doesn't that tell you something?" Myers shook his head

"Nope not really?" He replied still looking in the mirror. This was starting to annoy Scully now.

"Myers would you stop whatever you are doing! What are you doing?!" She felt like killing something. Myers didn't look at her.

"I'm practising!" he murmured.

"Practising? What on earth could you be practising in the mirror?" She argued. Myers lifted his eyebrows again.

"My eyebrowing"

"Eyebrowing?" Scully's voice dropped to an 'I'm talking to an idiot' tone.

"Yeah, it's what you do when you put someone in their place, you eyebrow them" he replied again dropping another eyebrow.

"I do not!"

"Sure you do, you've done it to me more times that I can count" Just then Scully grabbed his arm and turned him towards her. Suddenly the phone rang. Scully cursed as she focused on Myers.

"You are going to answer that and you are going to be polite and not mess this up like you did with the autopsy, got it?!"

"You heard about that?" he asked as Scully pushed him toward the phone.

"Myers everyone in the bureau heard about that, Skinner was loud enough to break the sound barrier, now go!" Scully shoved him to the phone and he picked it up, speaking as politely as he could.

"Hello? Scully residence... yes... Oh hi Mum!... yes... Friday night? No I'm not doing anything... no..." Myers smiled as he talked. Scully stared wide eyed at him.

"Great now mum thinks I've lost it" Scully rubbed her face as Myers continued talking.

--

**Half an hour later**

"Oh no mum thankyou... ok see you there... I love you too..." Myers placed the phone down and turned to Scully. "You're mum's really nice" Scully just ignored him.

"So? What was that about?" Scully asked.

"Oh, I'm having tea with the family Friday night" he said smiling. "Apparently Bill is flying down this week" he replied. Scully's mouth fell open.

"Oh this isn't good"

"What's so bad about your brother?"

"Have you ever had a brother, Myers?"

"No, I have a sister though, wrong move on mum and Dad's part though..." Myers shuddered at the thought of his sister. Scully took a deep breath.

"Ok so today is Monday, 4 days left till Friday, we have to get you prepared." She said rushing over to the photo albums. Myers watched her.

"Hey it's just dinner with your family, we're not dining with the president" Myers said picking up a grape from the fruit bowl on the coffee table. Scully walked back and dropped the album with a thud.

"Believe me when you meet my brother, you'll wish you were dining with the president" she said as she sat down. Myers swallowed then sat next to her.

"So I guess this is the wrong time to tell you I thought about getting plastic surgery done"

--

**A/N**

**Hey hope you like it**

**The next chapter should be better, t****his was more of a fill in one. **

**I'll probably skip ahead in the next chapter**

**I need Myers to be nearly over his periods for another thing to work, it's safe dont worry :P**

**Let me know what you thought and if you want more**

**Thanks for reading everyone! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Swap me once, Shoot you twice**

**6**

**--**

It was the end of the week when Scully and Myers were driving to Scully's mothers' house for the get together. Scully was giving Myers the rundown of the family while he was doing his lipstick in the small car mirror on the sun visor. Myers laughed as the car bumped and a large streak of lippy ran up the side of his face.

"Oh my god, this is so fun, I never thought putting lipstick on in the car would be quite amusing. It's like a colouring in picture only without lines." Myers said turning his head towards Scully. "I am Dracula!" Scully glanced and had to swerve back to the right side of the road.

"Myers are you crazy?! You have lipstick on your teeth! Not to mention everywhere else!" Scully argued slowing down slightly. Myers smiled

"Yeah, is that a problem?" he asked innocently. Scully gave him an annoyed glare.

"Just fix it, we are nearly there." Scully pulled on the wheel and turned into a driveway while Myers fixed up his makeup. Scully pulled on the handbrake and undid her seatbelt. She faced Myers, waiting for him to finish. "You know Myers, you never told me where you went earlier this afternoon when you said you needed to do something and it was something of the utmost importance" Myers moved his lips then put his lippy back in the bag.

"Well, since my periods are nearly gone I thought about doing something I should have done a long time ago" He said as they both got out of the car.

"What was that? Crawl into a hole and die?" Scully commented. Myers rolled his eyes.

"No, it was more a personal thing and..."

"Dana!..." Scully and Myers both looked to see Mrs. Scully waving from the door. Scully took a deep breath.

"Here we go" She murmured as she took Myers's hand. Scully and Myers both stopped to greet Maggie.

"Dana it's wonderful to see you, so who's your friend?" Scully nudged Myers gently to speak.

"Oh right, Dana. That's me... Mum this is my..." he started. Meanwhile Scully's mind was going at top speed.

'_Friend, say friend, not anything else just friend...'_

"Boyfriend... boyfriend George" Myers finished, smiling.

'_He said boyfriend?! Now if I kill him would that be murder or suicide?' _Scully thought gritting her teeth, trying to keep a smile between the tensing of fingers. Maggie's eyes lit up.

"We hello George, glad you could make it. Come in, everyone's waiting" Maggie ushered them inside and closed the door. After a short while the family was seated and dinner was being served. Scully couldn't help but notice the stares coming from Bill and could see the over protective side of him was coming in.

"So George, how long have you and Dana been dating?" Bill asked swallowing his food. Scully also swallowed.

"You know dating is such a strong word..."

"One week" Myers interrupted. Bill looked across at him.

"One week?" he asked glancing back at Scully who was glaring at him. Myers nodded.

"Yes, and we live together at the moment" This got everyone's attention. Scully kicked Myers in the leg and kept smiling. She cleared her throat.

"What Dana means to say is we are temporally leaving together because my apartment is being fumigated and I just need somewhere to stay for the time being" Scully finished. Bill narrowed his eyes. As he focused his attention back to Myers.

"Well I guess that's ok Dana, if it's only temporally. Don't want to rush into anything..." he said taking another bite to eat. Myers nodded in agreement as he stuffed his face.

"Yes you're right. Rushing into things is not a good idea." Myers mumbled swallowing. Bill smiled

"Good I'm glad you agree" He said taking a drink as well as Scully. Myers smiled.

"Yes, that is why George watched me shower while I was blindfolded. So I wouldn't do anything I shouldn't of..." in a split second a spray of water came from both Scully and Bill's mouth. Maggie just swallowed hard.

"He what?!" Bill raised his voice.

"Oh don't worry it was all his idea of course. Said I wasn't allowed to see myself naked only he was" Myers shrugged as Scully coughed sliding backwards in her seat as Bill stood. He was not happy and neither was Maggie.

"Ah what she means to say is that I... I... Dana!" Scully glared at Myers as the phone rang. Myers stood up and placed a hand on Bill.

"Hey easy, don't want to blow a gasket" Myers managed to ease Bill enough for him to sit down. "Good, now I'll get the phone" Myers turned and slid off the light jacket from around his shoulders. Bill continued to stare at Scully. She just smiled slightly hoping to settle the atmosphere.

"It's nothing like she said really, I haven't..." She stopped as something caught her eye on the back of Myer's shoulder.

'_Oh my god, I'm going to kill him' _Myers hung up the phone and sat back at the table.

"Who was that dear?" Maggie asked trying to get her mind away from the image in her head.

"Oh just Mulder. Anyway where were we?" he looked back at Scully who was staring him down. Myers narrowed his eyes

"What?"

"Turn around" Scully said a little too abruptly. Myers raised an eyebrow.

"Ok?" Myers turned slightly until Scully and her family saw in large print, a tattoo on his shoulder that said... **'Fox Rox my Scully Socks'**

Scully nearly fainted as she rubbed her face with her hands.

"Oh my God! You tattooed my body?! What gives you the right, it was my body! Fox Rox my Scully Socks?! You couldn't think of anything better? God!" Scully was fuming

"Hey I thought it was pretty cool!" Myers said in defence.

"You know they are permanent don't you?! My body!" Scully protested. Bill couldn't take it anymore.

"Right that's it, I want you out of this house!" Bill walked around the table and grabbed Scully's arm and pulled her to the door. "You don't talk to my sister in that way, now get out and don't come back!" Bill shoved Scully out the door and slammed it behind her. Scully was angry, beyond angry.

"A tattoo? It could have been anything else but he decides to brand me like a cow?! Fox Rox my Scully Socks?!" Walking to the car she sat and waited for Myers to come out. It took him a while but he finally came. After the goodbyes he sat in the passenger side and smiled.

"Well that went well" he said then he saw Scully's angry face. He gulped.

"Myers, we are going to go home now and if perhaps I manage to push you out the door while we are speeding down the highway, don't resist" Scully sounded as is paint would peel of a wall at any moment.

"You've had a long time to think about my death haven't you?" Myers asked putting his seat belt on as she started the car and started to reverse back fast.

"Yes, yes I have" Was all Scully said as she continued reversing.

"Well if this is all about the tattoo then maybe I shouldn't tell you about the plastic surgery I got done too" He said. Scully hit the brakes hard and Myers smacked his head on the dashboard. "Ow! Warning please!" Myers looked at Scully and he swore she could melt metal in that instant. Myers put up his hands defensibly. "Kidding, no plastic surgery done. Just the tattoo" He leaned closer to the door as Scully started to drive. She was more determined now. She was going to get her body back no matter what.

--

**A/N**

**Hey sorry about the wait**

**It was hard to write funny stuff with the devastating bushfires we have in my country at the moment**

**So I hope I did ok and you like it. **

**Let me know what you thought**

**And thanks for reading everyone!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Swap me once, Shoot you twice**

**7**

**--**

It was early Saturday morning when Scully awoke to a very tasty yet fattening smell. Getting out of bed she quickly got dressed and made her way to the kitchen. Poking her head around the door frame she saw Myers dressed in a blue singlet shirt with only black undies on. Scully's eyes went wide as Myers scooped something greasy out of the fry pan and dropped it onto a plate. As Myers placed the fry pan in the sink, Scully slowly walked over and saw the greasy food was bacon on his plate.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Scully demanded placing her hands on her hips. Myers jumped at her voice. He turned and stared at her.

"Having breakfast last time I checked"

"It's bacon! Do you know how fattening bacon is?" Scully said pulling the plate towards her.

"Well yeah, I know that" Myers replied eyeing the bacon. "And I'm hungry!" Scully stared at him.

"How did bacon get in my house?" She asked tapping the side of the plate. "And where the hell is your pants! I thought we discussed the rules of clothing last night!" She fumed.

"We did, but do you know how hot it was last night? You're lucky you didn't see me with nothing on this morning. Oh and as for the bacon I went to the store just down the street early this morning while you were sleeping" Myers said pulling the plate off her and back to him. Scully stared at him.

"Please tell me you didn't go see 'old Joe' wearing that did you?" Scully pleaded not wanting to know the answer. Myers looked down at himself.

"So that's why he was eyeing me off and smiling oddly at me." Myers went to sit down and eat when suddenly Scully pulled the plate off him and threw it in the bin. Myers's mouth fell open.

"Why did you go and do that for? I was hungry!" He wined as Scully pulled out a box of light whole grain cereal from the cupboard.

"There, dig in and it won't make my body fat" She replied sternly. Myers looked at the box.

"Yay, my taste buds a jumping with joy" His voice was dripping with sarcasm. "You know you'd date more if you weren't so obsessive compulsive" Myers finished. Scully turned slowly, face dropping dangerously.

"Excuse me?" She rasied an eyebrow. Myers swallowed.

"You heard me, you're afraid to have fun. See, you would have never gotten a tattoo if I hadn't of done it for you" He crossed his arms. Scully stared at him.

"I'll have you know Agent Myers that I already have a tattoo on my lower back, thank you very much" Myers's eyes went wide.

"Really? What is it?" He asked, lifting his shirt and straining his back to see if he could see it.

"I'm not telling you. Since you branded my shoulder with your stupidity, you can keep guessing" Scully argued. Just then a knock came at the door. Scully looked over her shoulder as Myers stood. "Ask who it is" She ordered. Myers rolled his eyes as they entered the living room.

"Who is it?"

"It's me Scully" Mulder's voice came from the other side. Scully pulled on Myers's arm.

"Just play along and do not tell him I am here... And for God's sake put some pants on!" Scully ordered pulling a skirt of the edge of the lounge and throwing at him before she went to hide in the bedroom. Myers looked at the skirt then threw it behind him.

"You'll thank me later" He mumbled as he pulled open the door with just his singlet and undies on to find a bunch of flowers in front of him. He eyed them for a moment then Mulder popped his head over the top.

"Hello Scully, I saw these down the street and thought you might like them" Mulder said handing them to Myers. Meanwhile Scully peered out from the door.

'_Oh, that's so sweet'_ She thought as she saw Mulder enter. She also noticed when Mulder did, that her body was not wearing any pants. _'MYERS!'_

"Ah Scully do you need me to go out while you get dressed?" Mulder asked trying hard to look away from the revealing legs before him. Myers looked down.

"Oh no, it's ok. So what brings you here?" Myers asked turning and placing the flowers in a vase. Scully watched Mulder as he tried desperately not to look at the legs before him as Myers bent down slightly. Then she saw his eyes go wide as he looked in the direction of Myers's shoulder. He coughed a few times then smiled.

"Um I was kind of wondering if you wanted to go out tonight for tea at the new Restaurant 'Smiles'? I heard the food is really good" He finished but still couldn't take his eyes off the shoulder. Myers turned back to him.

"Do they serve bacon?" He asked seriously. Mulder gave him an odd look.

"Yes I think so, but Scully I thought you didn't eat bacon?" Mulder raised an eyebrow. Myers smiled.

"I do now. I would love to go out to dinner tonight, Agent Mulder" Myers winked at him and Mulder felt himself blush slightly.

"Ok then Scully, I'll pick you up at 7" he turned to leave when he stopped and looked back "Ah Scully? Is that a new tattoo you have on your shoulder?" Myers placed a hand on it and tried to look at it.

"Fox rox my Scully sock? Yep do you like?" He asked. Mulder smiled as he walked out the door.

"Yes, Yes I do. I'll see you later." Mulder started leaving when Myers stopped him.

"Oh Mulder, tell me something, what does my other tattoo look like again?" Myers turned around and lifted his shirt up. Mulder felt his face go red.

"Ah it's a snake ring... Bye Scully" Mulder left before he did something he knew was too fast in their _new_ relationship for Scully. Myers dropped his shirt down and walked back inside and closed the door. Scully come out.

"What's my tattoo look like? That has got to be the most stupidest question you could have ever asked!" Scully said picking the skirt off the floor. Myers smiled widely.

"I can't believe you got a snake ring tattoo! Ha! You should have gotten a queen sitting on an Ice throne!" Myers laughed. Scully threw the skirt hitting him in the head.

"Put it on! Geez! The sooner we are back in our own bodies the better!" Scully turned and stormed towards the Kitchen. Myers watched her go.

"You're just jealous because I got a date with Mulder tonight and you're not in your body!" He shouted after her. Scully walked towards the sink and pulled out Myers's cell phone. Once she heard Myers had walked onto another room she dialled a number.

'_Two can play at that game' _she thought as the phone rang. Suddenly it picked up.

"_Hello?"_

"_Hello, Agent Harp? It's Agent Myers here. Just wondering would you be interested in going out for tea at the new restaurant 'Smiles' tonight? My treat..."_

_--_

**A/N**

**Ooh double date lol**

**Hey hope you like it**

**Let me know what you thought**

**Thanks for all the reviews I don't always get time to reply to all of them so Thankyou**

**Thanks for reading everyone!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Swap me once, Shoot you twice**

**8**

**--**

"Myers, would you just hold still!"

"Well if you didn't poke me maybe I would!" Myers stated back angrily, eyes closed as Scully dressed him in a black evening dress that, by Scully's standards, was not too revealing.

"There, we are done" Scully stated stepping back and looking at her body in the stunning dress. Myers opened his eyes and looked down.

"And I couldn't do that because?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because you would have had way too much fun and I don't think you would have even been dressed by now" Scully commented as she grabbed her handbag and handed it to Myers. "Right so are we clear on the rules?" She asked placing her hands on her hips. Myers rolled his eyes

"No chomping, slurping, burping, going home with him after dinner, like I would want to anyway, and definitely no kissing, anything else?" Myers took a deep breath as the door bell rang.

"And no looking at my body!" Scully whispered warningly. "Now hurry up, the sooner you go the sooner you come back!" Scully hurried over to the bedroom door and peered out as Myers opened the front door to reveal a beautiful bunch of red roses.

"Wholly mother of god, it's a bunch of weeds" Myers joked.

"Hi Scully, these are for you" Mulder said not hearing what he had said. Myers smiled

'_Why did I agree to this? I could be doing more important things like taking a bath right now' _

"Thanks" Myers took the flowers and threw them over his shoulder, they landed on the lounge. "Come on lets go" Myers wrapped an arm around Mulders and dragged him out the door.

"Hey don't you want to put those in some water?"

"No it's ok they will be right until I get home" Myers said as he and Mulder walked down the hall and to the car. Meanwhile Scully came out from behind the bedroom door and walked over to picked up the flowers. She took a moment to smell them. Then she felt a slight pain in her stomach.

'_If I ever get my body back Mulder, I swear I will tell you how I really feel... But now for plan B...'_

--

It wasn't long before Mulder and '_Scully'_ walked through the doors of the restaurant, _'Smiles'_. Mulder placed his hand at the base of Myers's back causing him to flinch slightly.

"Hey! Easy, it's our first date you know" Myers warned as they made their way to their table. Mulder, being a gentleman and all, pulled the chair out for Myers. Once seated, Myers looked across at the large tank which had lobsters in it. Mulder noticed his stare.

"Scully are you ok? You look amazed" he asked, a smile spread across his face at how beautiful Scully looked in the candle light. Myers looked across at him.

"You know how much those things cost?" he motioned to the lobsters "You could win the lotto and still not have enough to buy one" he finished. Mulder laughed.

"You've never been treated out to a dinner before have you, Scully?" Mulders' eyes were fascinated by the beautiful woman before him. Myers shook his head.

"No I have never had any man, or woman I might add, take me to dinner with lobster! McDonalds maybe but never lobster!" Myers eyed the tank again as he took a drink of water and Mulder continued to smile.

"You've changed you know" Mulder stated. Suddenly Myers spat water out all over the table cloth. He coughed

"Excuse me? Changed?" he felt a little nervous. Had Mulder discovered him before he got a chance to explore his newly found body.

"Yes, changed. You always hid away your feelings and now you just... well express them very loudly and... Flirtatiously I might add" Myers saw a twinkle in his eye.

'_Oh god, I know what that look means' _Myers swallowed hard and took a deep breath.

"Well a girl like myself needs to let the man she..._likes..._Know when she... Oh look, WAITER!!" Myers felt a little tense, maybe he should have listened to Scully and called off the date, because the way Mulder was looking at him, he knew there was more to this dinner than just food. Just then the waiter appeared.

"Yes? May I take your order?"

"Two bottles of grog and make it snappy" Myers exasperated. Mulder looked at him.

"Scully?!"

"What?" Myers asked defensively "You're making me nervous, I have to have a few to relax!" Mulder looked up at the waiter.

"We'll have number 8 and number 12" Mulder smiled handing the menu to him.

"Very good Sir" The waiter turned to leave but not before giving Myers a dirty look. Myers gave him back the same look then sighed and peered around. Just then Mulder placed a hand on his. Myers's eyes darted back to their hands and went wide.

"You're touching me, why are you touching me?" Myers slid his hand back until it dropped off the table. Mulder pursed his lips.

"Scully there's something I've wanted to ask you for a very long time now and it's the real reason I have taken you out tonight"

'_Oh god! I knew it! I knew there was something more to this dinner! Where's the dinner?! God speed man! HURRY UP!' _

Mulder cleared his throat.

"Scully I am nothing without you, you fill the emptiness in my heart and I know if I don't make a move soon I will lose you..." Mulder continued. Myers knew he had to stall it.

"Look Alien!" Myers pointed to the far wall.

"Scully what has gotten into you?"

"A whole lot of ice cream earlier. Oh look food!" Sure enough the waiter brought out the plates and placed them down in front of them. Myers didn't even wait before he stared to chomp, chew, slurp and burp his way through the food. Mulder watched the Scully before him.

"Scully?"

"What?" Myers mumbled with food in his mouth.

"Eat slower" Mulder urged. Myers nodded and continued to eat. They were half way through their meal when Mulder couldn't stand to wait any longer. Reaching over he stopped Myers from eating and took his hand. Myers stopped and wiped his face. He tried to pull his hand back but Mulder wouldn't let go.

"Alright, you can let go now, my hand is aching" Myers looked up at Mulder and saw the twinkle in his eye again. And then Myers's worst fears came true as he said the line!...

"Scully I love you so much, will you do the honour of being my wife?" Mulder proposed holding out a beautiful ring in a box. Myers swore it had gotten colder in the room because he froze to the chair. "Scully, are you ok?" Myers was about to say something when...

"Why hello Agent Mulder... Agent _Scully_" Myers gulped at the voice, it can't be. Myers looked up to see his body as well as Agent Harp, in a beautiful black evening dress, standing behind him.

"Agent Myers, what are you doing here?" Mulder's voice was cold as he pulled back the ring. Scully smiled.

"What does it look like Agent Mulder? I'm on a date... Oh My God is that a ring?!" Scully grabbed Mulders hand and nearly ripped his arm out. "An engagement ring?!" Scully went silent, Mulder looked at Harp.

"Hello" She said giving a slight wave. Mulder looked back at Scully.

"Yes it is an engagement ring, now if you don't mind" Mulder's eyes narrowed. Scully took a deep breath then pushed rather than motioned for Harp to sit down next to Mulder.

"Agent Myers, do you mind?" Scully sat down next to Myers.

"No not at all... engaged?!" Scully and Myers's eyes both locked. "You're getting engaged?!"

"Hey don't look at me he's the one that proposed!" Myers said defensively. "And I haven't decided if I want to live the rest of my life with Mulder yet, it's temping if he can afford lobster..."

"Over my dead body you're getting married, if anyone is getting married to him it's me!" Scully stated loudly. The table went quiet. Myers stared at Scully and smiled slightly.

"You don't know how stupid you looked then. Ha! If only I had a camera!" Myers laughed. Just then Mulder stood up.

"Myers, no offence Agent Harp..."

"None taken" She replied taking a sip of wine.

"...If you do not remove yourself from this table I will remove you permanently!" Mulder warned. Scully stood up and faced him.

"Mulder, you are making a mistake, I am Scully, Myers is in my body can't you see the difference?" Scully pleaded as she motioned to Myers who had continued to stuff his face from stress. Mulder looked at Myers then Scully. He backed up slightly.

"Enjoy your date agent Myers. Come on Scully" Mulder pulled Myers to his feet and pulled him along but not before Scully got a few words to him.

"Straight home, got it?! You are not equipped to handle this situation!" She whispered angrily as he was pulled away. Scully watched them leave and gritted her teeth.

'_He better remember the rules' _she thought as she turned back to Agent Harp who was waiting patiently. Harp smiled then shrugged.

"Well that was... fun. Are you ready to order?"

--

Myers looked out the window at the storm that was approaching as Mulder continued to curse about Agent George Myers.

"I swear Scully, doesn't he ever get the hint that we don't like him? I mean really, how rude was that was tonight?..." Mulder cursed loudly. Myers yawned as he looked out the window at the street lights.

"You know what, how about we don't talk about him anymore. It'll only ruin the night" Myers offered, he didn't want to hear a long rundown on how much Spooks hated him. Mulder nodded as he pulled into a driveway.

"You're right, I'm sorry" he said as he pulled the handbrake on and got out of the car. It took a few minutes for Myers to realise that something was a little off. Mulder opened the passenger side door and offered a hand. Myers got out and looked around.

"Where are we?" Myers asked suspiciously as Mulder escorted him to the building and into an elevator.

"What do you mean Scully? You know where I live" Mulder said as they reached his door and unlocked it pushing it open. Myers froze on the spot.

"This...This is your place?" he asked nervously. Mulder smiled as he pulled out a blindfold and wrapped it around Myers's eyes before he could stop it. "Hey wait a second!" he felt Mulder gently guide him along until they stopped.

"Ok take the blindfold off" Mulder said standing beside _'Scully'_. Myers did and his mouth fell open as he saw rose petals after rose petals scattered across the floor that lead to a huge bunch of roses in the centre of his new water bed and a sign that said 'Marry Me' on it.

"Wholly..." Myers turned his head and was about to say something when Mulder leaned in and kissed _'Scully'_ gently. Myers pulled back.

"Whoa! Ok this is breaking one too many rules now!..." Myers said putting a hand up.

"But Scully, I thought you wanted this, with all your flirting in the basement this past week, I got a strong impression that you were ready to take it to the next level"

"What level? I'm still on level one of this game! Just because a girl flirts with you doesn't mean she wants to go to level 2!" Myers backed away, he felt really uncomfortable. Mulder looked at him confused.

"But I thought this is what you wanted" He said his heart dying a little inside. He thought Scully loved him but he now realised it was all just a game. She was just like the rest of them.

"What I want is to go home, keys" Myers held out his hand. Mulder looked at him for a long minute before throwing the keys to him.

"Drive carefully Scully" He muttered as Myers ran out the door. Mulder watched '_her'_ go, his heart ripped apart "I love you, Scully".

Myers rushed for the elevator. His heart racing. He had never felt so much love for someone as Mulder loved Scully and he couldn't handle it. Myers managed to make it to the car and sat there with his hands on the steering wheel as the rain started to beat down. As much as he would hate to admit it, for the first time he wanted his body back. Scully was right he wasn't equipped to handle this. He took a deep breath and looked up at the dim light in Mulders apartment.

"You really do love her don't you spooks? You really do love her"

--

**A/N**

**Hey sorry for the wait.**

**Hope you like it!**

**Let me know what you thought and if you want more. **

**Thanks for all the reviews and**

**Thanks for reading everyone!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Swap me once, Shoot you twice**

**9**

**--**

It was early Monday morning at the bureau and Scully was furious. Not only had Myers broke every rule in the book he didn't even bother coming home all weekend leaving Scully to wonder what he had got up to with her body. Scully stalked the halls searching for a sign that Myers was here, anywhere within reach so she could strangle his little neck. She had called Mulder, several times, over the weekend and all she got was the beeping as he hung up every time. Scully took a deep breath, she would give Myers the benefit of the doubt. She would calmly ask where he was and wait politely for the answer. Scully scanned the halls again and then she saw him, she saw her body eating an ice cream as it walked out of the elevator. She stormed over to him.

"Where the hell have you been?!" She demanded a little too loudly. "Have you been eyeing my body?! What happened with Mulder?!" Myers held up a hand and swallowed the cold ice cream that was in his mouth, then he suddenly pressed a hand against his head.

"Oh god, brain freeze!" Myers closed his eyes for a moment.

"MYERS!!" Scully shouted. Myers held up his hands.

"Geez give me a break already! I've had a bad weekend!" Myers said walking around her. Scully grabbed his arm and pulled him back. This movement caught the eyes of many agents who stopped to stare at the couple.

"You are not going anywhere until I get some answers!" Scully said angrily. Myers let out a huff.

"You want the long version or the short version? No wait I'll give you the short version" Myers cleared his throat. "I went to dinner last night, everything was going well until Agent Mulder asked me to marry him, now you can see how disturbing that is for me, then you came along, Mulder got angry, you got angry, Harp looked sexy and then we left. I, thinking he was taking me home, took me to his place where he hit on me and proposed again, after that it was just a blur!..." Myers took a deep breath. Scully stared at him, her face going pale.

"Oh my god, you didn't sleep with him did you?! Because my body does not want to be pregnant right now!" Scully's voice fell into a deadly tone. Myers stared at her for a long moment. How could she even suggest such a thing? As if he would do that... But she doesn't know that he didn't. Myers smiled slightly.

'_Oh this is going to be fun'_

"Well..." He started thinking. "He was quiet seducing and very charming, I may have done something kinda, I don't know for sure because after all I was under the influence of alcohol..." Myers lied. Everything went quiet and he swore he heard a pin drop. Scully took a deep breath.

"So you are telling me that you may of just kinda slept with Mulder and may of kinda got my body pregnant?!!" Scully fumed, she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Myers shrugged.

"Yep that's pretty much it. I guess we'll know in nine months" he said rubbing his belly, Scully smacked his hand away. Myers just went back to eating ice cream "Now if you'll excuse me, I have cravings." Myers walked around her and headed off down the hall toward the lunch area, but again Scully grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back.

"Oh no you don't, you're staying here with me! And you are going to help me get my body back!" Scully fumed. Myers tried to pull away but Scully held strong.

"Hey let go of me!" Myers struggled and was about to say something else when Kersh walked up.

"Is there a problem here Agents" His voice dropped to a dangerous tone as Scully let go.

"No, no problem except he stole my body!" Scully shouted at Myers. Myers raised an eyebrow.

"You just jealous I got you a tattoo because you were too afraid to do it yourself" Myers shouted back to her. Everyone in the bureau was looking at them now. Scully faced him.

"I was not! Oh and by the way..." Just then Scully pulled up her shirt to reveal a very large tattoo on her stomach that said...

"Feed me? You got a tattoo that said feed me?! On my stomach! How could you do that?! My tattoo was just permanent marker! It'll rub off by the end of the week!" Myers protested. Scully was about to say something when Kersh broke them up.

"I want the both of you to the councillor immediately"

"But!" They both protested.

"NOW!"

--

Meanwhile

Mulder walked around the basement aimlessly. The events of last night replaying over and over in his head. He couldn't understand what went wrong. He thought Scully was different but found out that all she was doing was playing a game with him. His heart ached. He didn't know what to do with himself. Mulder knew he had to get over Scully by getting rid of all the things that reminded him of her. Walking over to his wall he looked at the photo's he had of her and him and painfully pulled them down. Taking one last look he threw them in the bin.

"One thing down, hundreds to go" he murmured as he turned back to the wall.

--

Myers and Scully sat staring at the woman in front of them. Scully closed her eyes and dropped her head.

'_This can't be happening' _she thought as the councillor started talking to them.

"So Agents what seems to be the problem?" She asked eyeing the two of them. Myers and Scully both looked at each other.

"You want to explain or should I?" Scully asked. Myers just shrugged and closed his eyes. Scully sat straighter and cleared her throat.

"Well, it all started when me and agent Myers here..."

"You mean agent Scully don't you?"

"No, I'm getting to that. It started when we were both in the elevator together, we got electrocuted. Something happened and we swapped bodies..." Scully finished, the councillor looked at her oddly.

"Swapped bodies?" She asked confused. Just then something just dinged in Scully's brain. Her eyes widened and she looked at Myers.

"Electrocuted!" She stated. Myers looked sideways at her.

"What?"

"Electrocuted! That's how we swapped bodies so that's how we swap back!" Scully eyes lit up but Myers knew that look.

"Hey wait a minute, you aint going to go and fry my body! I don't care if it'll work or not, you go put your hand in a power socket. I did it once when I was little and the hole in the wall is still there from when I went through it." Myers stated as a matter of fact. But Scully wasn't listening.

"That's it! I can't believe it I just figured it out! Come on!" Scully grabbed Myers's hand and pulled him too his feet, dragging him from the room. The Councillor watched them go.

"I'm glad I could have helped!" She shouted after them but they were gone. Myers managed to break free out in the hall.

"Hey! What are you doing?!" he said rubbing his now sore hand.

"We are going to re-enact the elevator scene, only we need to find enough power that a lighting strike would have..." Scully was excited. Myers looked at her raising an eyebrow.

"Are you crazy?! You want to fry yourself?!"

"No I want to fry the both of us!"

"You mean the three of us don't you? I could be pregnant you know!" he lied. Scully rubbed her face and thought for a moment.

"We'll put rubber around your stomach or something now comes on..." Myers stepped back a few steps and put his hands up.

"Ok I'll come with you and let you fry me... As soon as you catch me!" Suddenly Myers took off down the hall and into the elevator, frantically pressing buttons.

"Hey get back here!" Scully shouted running after him "We are going to fry each other, whether you like it or not!" Scully reached the elevator doors but it was too late, they had closed. Scully looked at the numbers decreasing.

"Alright Agent Myers you want to play it like that? Let's play"

--

**A/N**

**Hey hope you like it**

**Let me know what you thought and if you want more**

**Thanks for all the reviews and more importantly **

**Thanks for reading everyone!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Swap me once, Shoot you twice**

**10**

**--**

Scully ran to the elevator, she looked at her watch, he'd be in the car park in less than a minute if she didn't do something. Scully looked at the wall beside the elevator  
at the small emergency stop box. Without hesitating she reefed it open and pulled the latch down. Suddenly there was a creaking and the lights flashed on and off. Scully smiled.

"Now let's see him get to the carpark, now" she smiled as she entred the stairs.

--

Myers smiled as he started to step out of the lift. Everything was going well when suddenly the doors closed sharply on his foot that was about to exit the elevator. Myers fell to the ground with a thud. He looked back at his foot that was trapped in the door.

"What the?!" He shook his foot trying to get it free. "Damn it! Why do these things happen to me when I'm always in a skirt?" Myers cursed pulling down his skirt that was riding up his leg. Just then he heard footsteps walking towards his direction. He peered around to see his body walking towards him with a smile. Myers groaned. "Please God kill me now!" Just then Scully was next to him. Myers looked up and smiled weakly. "Hi, nice day isn't it. Looking for someone?"

"Yeah I am, I'm looking for an idiot stuck with his foot in an elavator door" Scully commented.

"Oh, what you mean like over there?" Myers pointed but Scully continued to look at him.

"I'm not falling for it Myers, now when I get you out of there, you and I are going to got electrocute ourselves."

"Oh, you make it sound so romantic" Myers said sarcasticly. Just then there was a sound and the doors opened releasing his foot. Myers pulled it out and rubbed it for a minute before standing up. He saw Scully looking at him.

"We ready to go, now that I have caught you?" Scully raised her eyebrows. Myers sighed.

"Oh alright only if you... get out of the bins first!" Suddenly Myers pushed Scully backwards and onto the trash cans. Laughing hysterically he took off towards his car and out of sight. Scully scrambled out of the trash and to her feet brushing herself off. She was fumming.

"Right, that's it! I want my body back! And I want it now!"

--

Myers peered out from behind a car.

"Damn it!" he cursed as he still saw Scully standing by her car peering into darkness of the underground car park. She placed her hands on her hips.

"Give it up Myers! Since you weren't smart enough to grab the keys, I am the only ride out of this place!" Scully shouted into the darkness then waved the keys in the  
air, knowing he was out there somewhere. Myers took a deep breath, she was right, he had to do something to get out of there. Scully stalked the underground carpark, he was there, somewhere. She was sure of it... because she had the only thing that kept him from driving away... His car keys. Scully's eyes peered across the darkened carpark, she could feel he was still there.

"Come on!" he cursed as he tried to hot wire a car. He peered over the top of the dashboard. Over in the distance he could see a glimpse of Scully walking around  
the pillar. "Damn it!" Myers ducked down and continued to pull wiring from underneath the steering wheel. He wasn't going to let her hook him up to anything that stated  
'high voltage.' Myers sparked a wire and suddenly the car roared to life, first the engine, then the lights, then the exceptionally loud cd player which caused Myers to  
jump and smack his head on the steering wheel. "OUCH!"

_'I believe in miracles  
Since you came along  
You sexy thing  
You sexy thing you'_

"Oh God! My ear drums" Myers covered one ear and smacked the CD player with the other hand turning it off. He sat up and saw Scully looking at him then she started  
to walk then run toward him.

"Myers! Get out of that car now! I want my body back!" Scully shouted at him. Myers laughed and stuck his head out the window.

"You're gonna have to catch me first! Remember, I know that my body is unfit!" Myers pulled the car into reverse, released the hand brake and reved the accelerator  
as hard as he could.

"RRRRRRRRRR!!!! *cough* cough* RRRRRrrrrrrrrrr... " Myers stared at the steering wheel as the car died.

"What?! Come on give me a break!" Myers looked out the windscreen and saw as Scully stopped running and stared to stalk towards him. Myers franticly went for  
the key and turned it.

"Rur"

"Come on, I promise you I will wash and return you to your owner. Just please get me a way from this crazy womans mad ideas" Myers begged just then he heard  
something beside the car. He slowly turned his head to see Scully standing there peering in at him with angry eyes. Myers gulped. "Did I say crazy? I meant... Mentally  
deranged" In a split second Scully opened the car door and pulled Myers out. "Hey watch the hair!"

"You are coming with me and we are going to change back" Scully pulled Myers along to her car. Just then someone shouted in the distance.

"Myers! let her go!" Both Myers and Scully looked to see Mulder running over.

"Oh thank God" Myers muttered. "My knight in spooky armor"

They reached the car as Mulder did and Scully opened the door and pushed Myers into it and slammed the door, central locking the car.  
Mulder looked at the distressed 'Scully' inside the car. He peered at the 'Man' infront of him.

"What the hell do you think your doing Agent Myers? Don't you think this obsession with Scully has gone a little too far?" Mulder fumed trying to open the car doors  
but couldn't. Scully stood and looked at him.

"What am I doing, Mulder? I am going to take my body and this body" Scully motioned to her self. "Attach two electric wires to us and turn the power on so we will  
light up like christamas trees, that is what i am going to do" Mulder looked at her angrily.

"You have gone too far this time, Myers. You leave me no choice but to arrest you" Mulder took a step towards her. Scully put her hands in the air for a second.

"Alright you win, I give up" Scully pressed a button on the central locking system. The car beeped. "There you go, take her" Mulder looked at Scully and nodded.

"You're making the right decision, Agent Myers" Mulder walked passed her to get Myers out of the car when suddenly something hit him on the back of the head hard  
causing him to fall unconscious to the ground. Inside the car Myers looked on in horror.

"You hit him! You love him and yet you hit him! I am so not taking you out tonight" Myers said as he scrambled into the backseat as Scully managed to heave Mulders unconscious form up  
and into the car.

"Oh shut up Myers. Now help me already!" Myers shook his head and pointed at Mulder.

"I aint touching that, if he's dies it'll have my finger prints all over it"

"Myers he already has your finger prints all over him. I am in your body remember? Now pull!" Scully ordered. Myers reluctantly grabbed Mulders arm and pulled him into the passenger side seat. Sighing with relief Scully got into the drivers side and shut the door. Myers looked at the unlocked car door and went to reach for the handle when the lock clicked down locking him in the car with the child safe lock. Myers cursed under his breath and looked up to see Scully staring at him in the revision mirror.

"Going somewhere?" She smiled as she started the car. Myers huffed in his seat and pulled his seat belt on.

"You know you're not very nice when you're desparate."

--

It was a short time later when they reached Mulders apartment.

"Myers would you just help me already!" Scully groaned as she dragged Mulder along the hall towards his apartment with Myers handcuffed to her other arm.  
Myers smiled.

"No, you're doing a fine job without me" Scully stopped for a second and looked at him. Myers just shrugged and folded his free arm. Scully sighed in annoyance.

"You know if this doesnt work and i am stuck like this, i am going to work this body out at the gym 24 hours a day, 7 days a week" Scully began to pull him again.

"You're pulling him wrong" Myers commented peering at her. Scully stopped and dropped Mulder with a thud on the floor.

"And what are you? An expert on carrying unconscious people around? How the hell would you know how to carry someone? You're as unfit as anything,  
believe me I know!" Scully argued. Myers gave her the eye.

"Are you implying something Agent Scully!"

"Yes, yes I am!" Scully and Myers started arguing when a door opened and revealed Mulder's new next door neighbour, Mrs Manilly. Myers and Scully stopped  
and saw her, then saw as she looked down at Mulder on the floor. Scully smiled innocently.

"Too much to drink, you know these FBI agents, always love to drink" Scully smiled elbowing Myers. Myers jumped and nodded.

"Yep, non stop drinking... and handcuffing" Myers held up his hand to show they were handcuffed. "Now if you'll excuse us, we have a date to keep if you know  
what I mean" Myers winked and Scully pinched his arm. "Ouch!"

"You want to dig a deeper hole, keep talking" Scully cursed under his breath. She turned back to Mulders neighbour. "Excuse us" Scully grabbed Mulder by the arm  
pulled his body along again when suddenly something jerked on her other arm. She turned back see Myers sitting on the ground. Scully felt her anger hit the roof but kept calm  
infront of Mulders neighbour. "Myers what are you doing?!" She whispered through gritted teeth.

"If you want me to go with you, you're going to have to work for it. Plus you said you wanted to work out more. Now drag! drag! drag!" Myers egged on.  
Scully closed her eyes and smiled at Mulder's elderly neighbour.

"Excuse me" Scully turned around and slowly but surely started to drag Mulder and Myers along, one on each arm, until she managed to reach the apartment  
and drag them in. Once in she dropped them on the ground with a thud. She then unlocked the handcuffs and proceeded to lock the door.  
Meanwhile Myers rubbed his head and wrist and looked around at the 'bachalor pad' before him.

"Well no wonder he doesn't have a girlfriend, look at this place it's like a cranky house cleaner went through it." Scully rolled her eyes as she threw her coat on  
the lounge.

"Myers do you ever think before you speak?" Scully asked as she looked around for something.

"On occasion, but usally no, no I don't" Myers replied as Scully walked into the kitchen. Myers watched her go and saw his chance to escape.  
Stepping over Mulder quietly he creep towards the door. He laughed silently

"Goodbye crazy woman" Myers reached for the door handle and before he got there, something hit him on the back of the head, he fell to the ground  
and before everything went black he saw a shadow loom over him.

"I am not crazy!..."

--

**A/N**

**Hey sorry about the wait and any mistakes I'm babysitting at the moment. **

**Hope you like it **

**Let me know what you thought and if you want more **

**Thanks for reading everyone!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Swap me once, shoot you twice**

**11**

**--**

Myers woke to the sound of shouting and the feel of burning skin on his back. Then he heard the click of handcuffs, his eyes flung open as he realised what was happening.

"Oh god have mercy! I don't want to die!" He wined as he saw some wires running through the apartment.

"Oh shut up already! You're not going to die! I won't let you have the satisfaction of dying in my body!" Scully moved to the other side of the bed and grabbed the end of the wires and wrapped them round the bed frame. Myers's breathing hastened.

"You know this is classed as being INSANE!" Myers shouted at Scully. Just then he heard Mulder's voice again in the other room, then a crack of thunder from outside. "Storm? There's a storm?... OUCH!" Myers yelled as Scully tightened something on his arm. He looked across to see she had handcuffed herself to him.

"Sorry" She replied dryly. Then he saw her pick up what looked like a button connected to the wires. "Ok you may feel a slight tingling" Scully replied as she lifted the button and proceeded to press it.

"No wait!" but it was too late she pressed the button. Myers squinted... Nothing happened. He let out a sigh of relief. "Oh thank God!"

"Damn it!"Scully cursed as she unhooked herself from Myers. "What went wrong?!" She cursed as she went into the other room. Suddenly Myers heard a thud then Mulder walked through the door and unhooked him off the bed.

"Scully are you ok?" He asked as he helped Myers off the bed

"Spooks! Oh I'm so glad to see you! Where's Scul...er...Myers?" Myers rubbed his wrists.

"He's in the lounge room on the floor" Mulder replied annoyed.

"Floor?" Myers rushed to the lounge room and saw his body lying flat on the floor. "Oh god, she's going to be mad when she wakes up" Myers bit his lower lip. Mulder just stepped over the body and went for the kitchen.

"I swear I am going to call the white coats on him." Mulder shouted in the other room as he searched for where the wires were connected. Myers looked at the door, he should make a break for it now before Scully woke up. Suddenly there was a groan, he looked down to see Scully open her eyes and stare up at him. He smiled sheepishly at her.

"Hi"

"I'm going to kill you!" In a split second Scully was on her feet moving towards him.

"ARRR!!" Myers spun and ran for the door with Scully chasing him, just then Mulder sped around the corner.

"Myers!" he shouted as he tried catch up with them. He wasn't going to let Myers catch Scully again.

--

Myers ran as fast as he could, his lungs were burning. The storm echoed around them as the three ran through the darkness. They had been running for quite a while now and Myers saw his hideout ahead. The FBI Building. Myers ran through the underground car park towards the elevator.

"Myers! I want my body back!" he heard Scully scream behind him and he franticly pushed the buttons. Suddenly the lift doors opened and Myers flung himself in and slammed his palm against the buttons.

"Come on!" He cursed as Scully approached. The doors began to close but it was too late Scully and Mulder had flung themselves in as well. Myers backed up against the wall as the elevator doors closed, he put his hands up. "Think of a happy place people, we can all look back on this in 30 years and laugh"

"I want my body back Myers!" Scully fumed just then Mulder grabbed her by the collar.

"Myers what the hell are you doing?! Her body does not belong to y..." Suddenly there was a crack and electricity erupted throughout the elevator. The three were thrown backwards against the wall. All Scully could remember was the sound rain as darkness swamped her.

--

Scully woke to the sound of a siren and voices around her. She opened her eyes slowly to see a paramedic hovering over her. Scully sat up slowly.

"Where's Mulder?" She held her head as she stood up. That's when she realised something different, her hands they were... small! She looked down... A skirt! She managed to stand still and look in the ambulance windows "I'm back! I'm me! Mulder I'm back!" Scully almost laughed as she came around the back of the ambulance where Myers and Mulder were sitting. Scully smiled. "Well Myers I guess you'll have to keep your body a little bit longer now" She said as she looked at Myers.

"Yeah at least you got a fair trade!" Myers replied but not from Myers's mouth. Scully looked across at Mulder who had just spoken.

"Mulder?" She asked the Mulder body in front of her. The Mulder looked at her.

"For you I can be gorgeous" He replied. Scully looked across at the Myers body who was looking at her defeated.

"Scully, next time when you say you have body swapped and I don't believe you, please knock some sense into me!" Mulder replied from Myers's body. Scully rubbed her face and almost laughed.

"Oh this is going to be a long week. Now come on, we still have the wires hooked up at Mulders place and..."

"No!" They both cut her off. She looked back at them both.

"Well, atleast something good came out of this" Scully said smiling. They both looked at her.

"What good is there in being in each other's bodies? I am now spooky Mulder!" Myers grumbled.

"And I am an annoying paper pusher! I have to push paper!" Mulder grumbled back. Scully just shrugged.

"The one good thing that came out of this is..." She smiled "...I finally got my body back..."

--

**A/N**

**Hey I hope you liked it**

**Thanks for all the reviews to date. **

**Let me know what you thought**

**Thanks so much for reading guys!**

**May the files be with you always!**

**P.S would anyone like to see more stories with Myers and friends in it? **


End file.
